A Date With Jimmy
by candyclaud
Summary: Kevin has feelings for Jimmy. ;)


Kevin's PoV  
It had been a long, wet day in gym class - not to mention having to start our dreaded swimming unit, having to change and let your ballsack hang out infront of 20 guys, and so many more... All the guys look forward to seeing our class's girls in bikinis...However I am different. Even since I was a young children I took a particular interest in the same gender. Especially a young, developing boy in my class. Our gym class was split with grades, and it's especially uncomfortable being a senior in high school and having a crush on a freshman. Everyday I looked forward to this class, knowing this boy was my locker parter...I never wanted to have people rip on me and calling me "they gay guy", so I just captured a couple quick glances at Jimmy. Everday I noticed something different about his member, weather it'd be a little longer, a little more perkier or a little more bushier...but everyday I had this desire to reach out for his cock and stroke it...No not stroke, run the palms of my hands up and down on it until he was throbbing and begging for more.

But I beg to differ he felt the same. And to make it worse, I had a girlfriend...named Naz, probably one of the most attractive people in our class, and I would totally shoot and score with a 9th grade guy who probably has never gotten any ass.

But my thoughts were disrupted when everyone walked into the locker room. I came down a bit early, knowing that I had a hard-on thinking about him and it's very uncomfort to be swimming around with a big buldge in a spandex style speedo. There I was, sitting on the grimy toilet of the bathroom jacking off. When suddenly, I was quietly moaning Jimmy's name someone's nast foot kicked open the stall and it rammed into my knees.

"Woah dude, sorry didn't know you were in there!" Ed laughed as he walked into the stall next to me. "You missed the best part of class...Double D pantsed Jimmy! Everyone was laughing so hard I think I peed in the pool!" He snickered under his breath.

'SHIT.' I thought. I looked at the cum on my hands and quickly wiped it off on toilet paper... 'Why did I miss that!?'.. "Oh I probably would've too. That kid's a loser." I said through my teeth, feeling a hot flash on my face while I was talking about the person I have a deep emotion for.

"It was great!" Edd yelled nd waltzed in while making loud chew noises and laughing along with Double D. I got up, opened the stall and smiled at my peers infront of me. I pulled my pants up and walked out, and there was Jimmy walking in with a look of humiliation on his face. I can't help but feel bad, but at the same time his pout made my heart race. He had the face of a sweet innocent boy, but the body he had underneath his cloths was matured.

"Yo biggie!" Rolf smiled at Jimmy as he patted him on the back. "Yeah yeah." Jimmy made a half hearted smile as he walked past and went to his locker. 'Break time.' I thought. I tried to not seem like I was in a rush to get to my locker, but I think from the looks of it I was booking it there. I came just in time. Jimmy's speedo was dropped down to his ankles. There stood the beautiful boy in his birthday suit, bending over slightly to reach for his cloths in his locker. I was staring, but I'm sure he noticed. He jerked back, and looked at me in shock.

"Kevin!" He jumped back as he used his jeans to cover his bare, "What the hell are you doing!" I felt my penis go erect and I sat down on the bench slouched over to hide it. But it got so hard it smacked my stomach. So I got lower and pretended to tie my shoe. "Sorry man, I was just waiting for you to move from the locker." I lied.

"But you're already clothes!" Jimmy quickly tried to whip his cloths on as fast as he could. But my hands were walking along the bench, becoming closer to the boy. Soon, I felt myself tugging the hem of Jimmy's boxers and pulling him towards me. I shoved me hand down his underwear and put the other hand over his mouth. I was lightly stroking up his cock as I fell him harden in my hand. I was smiling, but I could feel him licking and sucking on my hand to hold back a big moan. Then in a few seconds, Jimmy came all over my hand. I slipped it out and started licking off his candy it tasted like banana. I got up, and walked away like nothing happened. But when I turned the corner, there stood Johnny in shock.


End file.
